


Blood Bank (I know it well)

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was warmer than the blood pumping through their veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Bank (I know it well)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off: Blood Bank by Bon Iver

It was a late Saturday night when Ray decided he needed a new carton of milk. The unusual cold weather had hit Texas really hard, and he had slipped on a pair of mittens and a thick sweater. His sneakers would have to do as he thought it wouldn’t be a long walk. Stepping out of his apartment complex had he slipped on his beanie before walking down the path to the corner store. His breath was fogged in the air, dimly lit by street lamps. He felt at peace but his toes soon began to chill and he wished he put on thicker socks.

The streets were dark as he pulled his hood over his head in hope to shield his neck from the wind. While the yellow-orange street lamps lit his way, the clear sky was open to the crescent moon. He pulled the handle to the corner store and he was greeted by the teenager behind the counter and he greeted back with a smile on his face. He went through the aisles to the back of the store for the milk in the fridges.

“Ray?” he heard his name behind him. He turned around to see Joel with bread in his hands and a packet of cigarettes in the other. He was dressed in a thicker jacket than his and overall, much warmer.

It has been a while, that Ray had seen Joel out of the office. It had been a while for everything. He could feel his blood rush through his veins and up to his cold cheeks. He tried to push it to the back of his mind, that it was only a casual meet up by coincidence in the corner store.

“Kinda late to see you around here,” Ray joked as he turned away to open the fridge to get the milk. He looked up and down the selection, thinking that he’ll waste his time deciding to calm down his beating heart.

“Had to pick up bread,” he replied. Ray picked his carton and closed the fridge.

“Had to pick up milk,” Ray said as he made his way past him and to the cash register.

“Would you like to go for a drive?” Joel offered as Ray got his change.

“I guess, does your car have heating?” he tested. As much as he wanted to, his toes felt like they could fall off at any moment, and any heat would be better than doing the twenty minute walk again. Joel smirked and Ray followed him out of the store and into the cold. He shivered as he had forgotten for those ten minutes how cold it really was outside. Despite being from New York, his body had gotten used to the warmth of the Austin sun and any cold weather shocked his system.

Perhaps Joel’s car was warm, perhaps it was how the moon lit up his pale skin in the darkness of the car. He hated the smell of Joel’s cigarette but he didn’t smoke it for long and it was soon out of the window and hitting the pavement. He didn’t know where they were going, or where he was taking him but anywhere seemed better than going back to an empty apartment. It must’ve been the same for Joel too. No ring on his finger and no marks on his neck to say there was any women in his personal life.

He hadn’t put on the radio, so the only thing he could hear was their breathing and the sound of the wheels on the asphalt.  There he was, in Joel’s car. God knows how long he had felt this way, and perhaps, Joel as well. They walked on a thin line at work. Glancing at each other in the halls as they passed. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that they managed to find each other at the same time every day in the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Never touching and barely looking, they would pour themselves a cup of the warm liquid and took their time pouring in the milk and the teaspoons of sugar. Anyone walking into the room at the same time would complain that the air was too hot and thick, like they were walking into a fog.

Ray could feel his heart beat in his hands as he clenched the plastic bag with his milk in it. What could’ve been only five minutes of driving felt like an hour. He thought about it, about him, as he sat down on the seat on let the warm air coming from the car heat his legs and his cold feet.

_Maybe he should say something._

“Ray,” Joel started. Ray looked away from his hands and to Joel’s face. They weren’t very far from the corner store. Hell, they were in the parking lot of the office.

“How long?” Ray had asked. It came out of his mouth like molten lava. How long since the blood rushed through his veins like Nascar racers? How long since the room became unbearably hot and the stars spun around his head like a carousel?

“Since I touched your face, and I haven’t looked back since,” he replied. Joel smiled at him. He knew as well just by the way his cheeks turned pink at the sight of him.

“Since the day you called my name like the choir,” Ray admitted. He never noticed how Joel had taken his cold hands in his and rubbed them, hoping to make heat out of friction. It teased him. It teased him like a feather stroking bare skin after a hot shower.

“We needed this, I needed you,” Joel spoke words of Cupid himself. The car was off and their body heat was fogging up the window. Joel leaned over to kiss him, pressing cold lips but hot face against him, never letting go of his hands. He tasted like the cigarette he finished and Ray’s mouth welcomed Joel like Christmas. His face was cold, compared to his and he didn’t want to part, pressing on. He wasn’t in his seat anymore and his knee was millimeters away from gearshift. Their eyes tightly shut as they took in the warm coming from their mouths. Ray’s sweater felt too hot but he knew it was better than the cold outside. The warm, tense air broke like porcelain in his hands into more fragile pieces that they both knew what to do to put it all back together.

Clouds soon covered the crescent moon as they pulled apart and snowflakes began to fall. They pulled apart for proper air. They knew it all too well, that it was only a matter time that the heat from the blood pumping through their veins in a mix of adrenaline and desire would mix in a single kiss. Love didn’t describe them. It was more than just hearts saying things that it wished to get.

There was no need for simple words with complicated meanings. They weren’t good with words anyways.

The moment wasn’t long enough as their teeth chattered as they pulled apart. Ray took hold of his plastic bag again but with warmer hands and face. He watched the snow fall slowly out of the sky. The snow was finally going to stick like lovers touching for the first time. Joel knew he didn’t have to say anymore and Ray knew too. They already had said enough.

_They knew it all too well._


End file.
